dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Himari Kirigakure
Himari Kirigakure is an upcoming character in The Magic Knight. She was born into an organization known as the Black Raven by both her parents with the intent of training her into a hired assassin. To stop another child from being turned into a killer, she was saved by a descendant of the Legendary Ninja, Saizō Kirigakure and soon after taking Himari away from her parents she adopted her as her family. Appearance Himari is a black-haired young woman at least a year younger than Lancelot whose hair extends past her waist, she has red eyes (her pupils seem to sometimes gleam with a red light). Just before her arrival to Kuoh Town, she wore black sleeveless mini dress white a white collar and red tie, she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Once she transferred to Kuoh Academy, Himari wear the female school uniform without the shoulder cape attached. As explained by Lancelot if someone frisks her carefully, then they will find many hidden weapons (Himari said that this is a force of habit). Her battle uniform is a black kunoichi that provides her as much mobility as possible while wearing red leather gauntlets on both her hands with black gloves. Following her Angelization by Lancelot, Himari wears a red "9" printed on her right hand, symbolizing his position as Lancelot's Nine. Himari has a total of four wings and a halo. Personality Due to her pre-training as a child in the Black Raven Corps, Himari became an almost emotionless little girl and a quiet child who keeps to herself most of the time. During her combat training with the other children who were trained there, Himari would turn very serious and almost merciless going as far as breaking one of the children's arms so they couldn't stand back up. Though as explained by her parents who were primarily responsible for her, training Himari was still being too soft-hearted and needed more "conditioning" before she was ready. After being taken away from the organization by Ikari, Himari was taught about how to act like a girl her age and about how to act normal. Though Himari regained her humanity, she can still act a bit awkward whenever talking with other children her age and can act a bit clumsy and nervous. Due to both her and Ikari being on the run from the Black Raven Corps, she became distrustful of people and this only increased after her adoptive sister died. History Himari was born into the Black Raven Corps and went through almost hellish training and conditioning by her parents for a short period of time. Her parents and leader were all impressed with her potential but were displeased with the mercy that she would give to her sparring partners. Just before she was far gone, Ikari, a descendant one of the Sanada Ten Braves, Saizō Kirigakure of came to the Black Raven's base with the intention of saving the children there. Though Ikari saw that Himari was the only person who wasn't too far gone like the rest of the children. She was soon adopted as her little sister and raised to be like any normal girl before being poisoned and killed leaving Himari to survive on her own. Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Himari can create the same light-based weapons and abilities as an Angel. She can create various light weapons in the form of ninja tools with ease. Superhuman Strength: Despite her slim figure, Himari has proven to be stronger than an average human as a result of her hellish training within the Black Raven Corps at a young age. As a child, she could easily break the bones of a number of children during a sparring match leaving lasting injuries that stopped them from continuing. Her physical strength has been proven to be strong enough to incapacitate a grown man with a single knee to the gut and sent another one backward with a single palm strike. Immense Speed: As a Ninja, Himari is notably faster than the eye can track as a result of her hellish training and is faster than most High-Class Devils even in the state of initial acceleration. She has shown to possess inhuman reflexes and mobility to the point where she could easily maneuver around a series of trees along with running on the surface of a vertical wall without falling. Immense Endurance: As a result of her hellish training and torture since a young age, Himari possesses a great deal of resistance to numerous forms of pain such as electricity and taking on various physical and mental attacks aimed at her without being deterred. Ninjutsu and Senjutsu Expert: During her hellish training within the Black Raven Corps, she learned Ninjutsu, a system of both strategies and tactics of unconventional and guerrilla warfare and espionage. It has been stated a number of times by members of the Black Raven Corps that Himari could have become a force to be reckoned as an assassin. Training with Momochi Tamon, an Iga-Ryū Ninjutsu Master has refined her combat skills. Aside from Ninjutsu, Himari has learned Senjutsu and combine it to increase her effectiveness in combat. Touki: Himari can cover herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her offense, defense, and speed. Master Combatant: Himari is adept in close-quarters combat, as seen when she incapacitated a number of other children by breaking and/or even fracturing a number of their bones. Being on the run from ninjas along with Ikari developed her skills in close combat to the point where she could combat several ninjas at once. Stealth Expert: '''From childhood within the Black Raven Corps, Himari was taught to conceal her presence from multiple people and how to walk/run without making a sound. She was also taught how to completely conceal her killing intent whenever she combats an opponent. '''Poison Resistance: Like most members of the Black Rave Corps, Himari has a resistance to various poisons. Flight: Being a reincarnated Angel, Himari is capable of flying using her four Angel wings. Equipment Night Reflection ( ): Himari's Sacred Gear is a Subspecies, instead of her just a mass of shadows that change according to her will, it also manifests a black cloak that absorbs whatever attacks her opponents launches at her, then redirects them in whatever direction from any shadow within Himari's area of influence. Himari can also form weapons out of shadows and entangle her opponents using bindings made from shadows. She has also shown to be capable of wrapping her cloak around her and others letting all of them hide inside of shadows. Trivia *Himari's character image is based on Akame from Akame Ga Kill. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints